


Reason Number Two

by DustToDust



Series: 4 Times 1.5 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl doesn't look fragile at all but she's too young to look that blank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason Number Two

Dealing with CPS was a nightmare even with a full cadre of lawyers and Bruce Wayne's full political and social clout to ease the way. Attempts had to be made to find any of Dick's family. Any friends of his parents who might have guardian status over the boy. And then there was the funeral, a private affair amongst the circus workers who firmly pushed out any incursions from the public. 

It was a nerve wracking week for Bruce. Punctuated by brief moments a sad relief. There were no other living Graysons to be found. No legal guardian to contend with. Dick was alone in the world. Alone for the shortest time Bruce could manage. 

Selina offered to go with him but Bruce wanted to do this alone. Needed to do this himself. 

There were few facilities for orphaned children in Gotham, and none of them were in the best of places. It was no fault of the homes or the system. It just required far too much money to build in an area only likely to be considered good for a few years. The money was often better spent on the children anyway. 

Bruce didn't blink as he pulled up to the rundown building. The graffiti covered walks or the small piles of trash that gathered against the chain link fence. The windows had curtains and he heard laughter coming from a few open ones. This home was temporary for many of the children inside but it was a warm and living one. Camille Wirth made sure of that. 

"Mr. Wayne," Camille greeted him with a smile and a warm hug. Her greying hair swept up into a bun, and her dark face creasing with her fondness. "Thank you for coming in. It means a lot. It- Well, you understand."

"Yes, Ma'am," Bruce clung, just a little as he swallowed thickly. Remembering the first time he'd met Camille. Much younger but still so warm and caring to a shell-shocked little boy newly alone in the world. "How, how has he been?"

"Oh, that child is doing just fine," Camille pulled back to smile sadly up at him. Fingers fussing with his jacket. "He's mourning. Don't doubt that, but the boy's an active type. Sad doesn't come naturally to him. He's been playing with all the little ones. Making them laugh and forget a bit. It helps him too I think."

Good. Maybe. Bruce still isn't sure how he's going to handle this. How he's going to handle a child. How he's going to handle _his_ son. "Dear god, I'm going to be a father."

It sinks in, on the steps of Camille's home, exactly what Bruce (and Selina and Alfred) have been doing. 

"You'll do just fine," Camille laughs. Loud and hearty as she threads her arm around him. Using her body to gently turn him and lead him inside. "Let's go talk with Dick now."

~

Camille leaves him with a little more fussing and some gentle words. 

Dick is in a small play room filled with toys for the really young kids. He's entertaining a solemn looking little girl with hand puppets. She looks about six, dressed in a dress that doesn't hide the fading green of bruises climbing her legs and arms. Her hair is brutally short. A butterfly hairclip emphasizing it and suggesting the length wasn't by choice. Her dark eyes wide as he makes one swoop close to her face. Making her giggle and reach for the brightly colored doll. 

It's apparent when the two become aware of Bruce lurking in the door. Dick stutters a high-pitched proclamation and gives Bruce a worried look. The girl-

The girl shuts down. There is no other word for what he sees happening with the child. The smile and giggles are gone so quickly and completely that Bruce finds himself striding into the room to sit cross legged on the floor in front of her. Hunching his shoulders and ducking his head. Putting himself down close to the same level she's at. Her stare is sharp and far too wary for a girl her age to have. 

"Hey," he says taking in the two now limp puppets and the way Dick is biting his lip. More worried about the girl than himself for the moment. "What are we doing?"

"I'm telling the story of the princess who could save herself," Dick recovers nicely and holds up a doll with a tiara glued on and a fabric sword tied onto her hand with a shoelace. The other looks like a prince with a cape and obviously empty hand. "Here," Dick shoves the prince doll into Bruce's hand. "The princess has just slain the dragon."

"Alright," Bruce solemnly nods and clears his throat. The girl's eyes are fixed on him now. Something puzzled and curious in them. Pitching his voice deep and gravely he folds the doll to look like it's on it's knees. "Oh, mighty princess. Thank you for saving me from that mean and awful dragon! It was very smelly."

Dick tries for a high voice and only succeeds because if his age. The princess doll twirls and comes to life in his hands. "Think nothing of it fair prince! That dragon was no match for my mighty sword for I am the best sword fighter in all the lands."

The prince grovels and dumpers appropriately. And the girl relaxes bit by bit. Uncurling from herself and leaning into the story of adventure that Dick leads. Bruce follows as best he can. Ignoring the itch in his throat from changing his voice for so long. It's a small inconvenience. A small price to pay to see that small little smile come back. 

She's giggling and reaching for the princess again when Camille comes back. A slim folder in her hands and a radiant smile as she sees them playing. 

Dick stutters again and looks nearly panicked for a brief second before his smile comes back. Full force as he relinquishes the princess. The girl doesn't notice as she makes the doll wave it's sword arm. 

"Thank you for keeping an eye on Cassandra for me, Dick," she reaches down and places a comforting hand on Dick's shoulder. "Let's take her back to Stephanie and go to the Blue Room. Okay?"

Dick looks crushed and Bruce turns his attention to Cassandra. Happily playing with the doll and leaning, slightly, against his right leg. She gives him a shy smile when he reaches out to smooth a hand over her hair. 

Bruce smiles up at Camille, already composing an argument in his mind, as he says, "How about Cassandra comes with us?"

Camille blinks. Her eyes turning sharp as she looks at him first and Duck second. Dick's eyes are wide as he stares at Bruce. "Why not? Dick, could you-"

"Yes, Mrs. Camille," Dick scrambles to his feet and holds his arms out. "C'mon, Cass. Let's go to the Blue Room."

Cass giggles all the way out as Dick slings her over his shoulders and gallops out. Making realistic horse noises each time she squeals. 

"Bruce," Camille frowns as he stands up. It's a sad and weary frown. "Cassandra is a touchy child. Her situation isn't like Dick's. The strain-"

"I understand," Bruce frowns because no, he actually _doesn't_ and the look Camille gives him says she knows that. "Alright, I don't, but," Bruce holds up the battered prince doll, "you said helping others helps Dick, and I can see what you meant by that now. It'd be cruel to take only Dick and expect him to be alright all alone. I think he needs more than what Selina and I can offer. Someone like Cass, a little sister."

Camille sighs and closes her eyes. Weary and worn, but she's smiling when she opens them again. "Alright. Let's get to the Blue Room and make sure your kids don't do too much damage."


End file.
